Losing a friend
by The New Taisho Woman
Summary: In Amy's new life...a tragedy happens. Oneshot


Falling Back in Love With You-One Shot Edition

Losing A Friend (Amy's POV)

I ran around my block at my full speed, testing myself. I was also trying to get the fuck away from the damn paparazzi. They had found me a little while after I came home from my latest assassination. The victim was a 'Mr. Tiger Claw' he was a lead drug and weapons dealer, and he had gotten too powerful. His death came at a price.

FLASH BACK

**I was dressed in all black, a long, thin katana in my gloved hand. To my left was my partner and best friend, Serena 'Dicey' Pita. I was known as 'Dark Angle', and we were taking this sucker down. We were crouched in a corner of the ceiling, viewing the surroundings. He had a couple of guards in a few corners, but they'd be easy to take out. I swooped out and landed on a bar on the ceiling. Then I drew out my katana and waited until the guard was under me, and then with one stroke, my face was splattered with his blood as I severed his head diagonally. I motioned for Dicey to follow me, and we quickly took out the ten guards that were positioned in the area. **

**Soon, we were in the main room, and Tiger Paw was dealing out about 30 pounds of crack and heroin. We silently dropped down, barely making a tap on the floor. Dicey took out the customer, and I reached for my small pistol. This had to be quick, as he grabbed his gun and immediately fired at us. I jumped back onto the bar and hid myself, but Dicey jumped a little too slow, and was hit straight in the heart. A little of her blood splattered on my face and quills, and I gasped. I put on my 'confessor's face' I had to concentrate, and putting on my emotionless mask helped me. Dicey collapsed against the wall, and I loaded my pistol, took aim and capped him twice in a full second. The commotion died down, and the dealer was decked on the floor a red pool flooding from two holes in his forehead. He was done. I hopped down and rushed to Dicey, and cradled her in my arms. She was already gone, so I carried her out they way I had came in. **

**Once I exited the window, I was ambushed with the rest of my team-mates and 'congratulations' I silenced them all with a loud rumbling growl, and lowered my head, my bangs covering my eyes. Soon, I was allowed space, and I walked, alone with Serena's corpse, back to headquarters, which was in the heart of South Island. When I got there, my boss put a hand on my shoulder. I still had my confessor's face on. I let him take her from me, and I pulled off my black ninja mask. My muzzle was mostly clean, and the upper part of my face was splattered with blood, Serena's and the enemies' I nodded, and my summer green eyes darkened to an evil forest color, border lining into black. **

**I ran out of headquarters, and straight to Serena's home. She had a husband- Trent- and a little girl of four years- Tia. I knew Tia wouldn't take her mother's death well, but I had the most heart, so it would be better if I told them than if someone else did. I was a close family friend, practically Serena's god sister and Tia's godmother. The moment I knocked on the door, and Trent opened it, he already knew and busted into tears. I walked in, and sat him down. Tia was watching TV when I came in, but when she saw me, she muted it and walked right over to me. **

"**HI AUNTIE AMY! What's wrong, why is daddy crying, where's mom?" She asked me, concern automatically dominating her childish features. I placed her on my lap and whispered the news into her short dog-ears. She was silent, and didn't shed a tear, creating her own confessor's face. Then she went upstairs into her room, and my sensitive hearing heard her bawling in her room. I sighed shakily, and comforted them for a few minutes, and then I left. I had to get home, or I'd bust in the street, and in the famous part of South Island, that wasn't a good idea. **

**END OF FLASH BACK**

I was in that position now. A paparazzi crowd had found me, and I instantly took off, knowing they'd follow me with inane questions of how I felt and if the operation was successful, and things like that. They followed me, as I predicted, and began to take my picture. Eventually I reached my house, and I turned towards them. I was NOT in the mood to be dealing with them right now. Just then, I was circled in, the idiots shouting at me and taking my pictures and taping me. I folded my ears back irritatingly, and bared my teeth. I let out a nice loud and chilling hiss, and they shut the hell up instantly. I gave them my darkest glare and told them in a cold voice, "Leave me alone, or I will rip each and everyone of your legs off, and shove them up your flapping mouths! Can't you think of anything else besides damn money, and popularity? You only ask the obvious questions, and if you EVEN TRY TO ASK ME, I WILL RIP YOUR MOUTH OFF! How's that for a damn answer! Now get way from me, and go stalk a ho or someone who soaks up this shit, but stay away from me!" They hesitated, and I growled, flexing my fist and cracking the knuckles, showing them I wasn't bluffing dammit.

They scattered in all directions from me, and I entered my house, alone at last. I dropped my confessor's face and let the tears fall as I fixed my dinner- some quick chicken ramen and a glass of water. I went to bed early that night, and cried myself to sleep. I'll always miss my wingman- Serena Iris Pita, my Dicey.


End file.
